


Take My Hand and I'll Blow You Away

by Lilia_ula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Both Options are HEA, Canon Universe, Choose Your Own Smut-Venture, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Dreams, Experienced Kylo, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Glove Kink, I.e. Kylo Or Ben, Kylo-I-Take-What-I-Want-Ren, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Praise Kink, Rey Did That Thing And Turned The Darkness Grey, Submissive Rey, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tags Correspond To Reader Options, The Only Common Thread Is GLOVE KINK, The Sex Wrote Itself, This IS Going to Go The Way You Think, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey, You Need A Teacher, and SMUT, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: Six months have passed since the Battle of Crait and Rey and Kylo have learned to regulate the connection of their Force bond. Kylo had just found the fortitude to move on when Rey’s dreams inexplicably begin to bleed into his consciousness, revealing her fantasies of him. He vows retaliation, in one form, or another.





	1. Take My Hand...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/gifts).

> Welcome to Choose-Your-Own-Smutventure™ We got somethin' for everyone! (I'm channeling my inner Beetlejuice here)
> 
> 😂 😂 😂
> 
> This mini-fic is based on a prompt fill for MizuPhoenix, who requested canonverse leather kink, untimely force connections and a fight that leads _elsewhere._ I hope you enjoy what I ran with!
> 
> I've never written (or read) a choose your own adventure fic, so here's how this flows in my wacky-ass part of town: 
> 
> **Chapter 1 is entitled "Take My Hand." It gives background and sets up to your choice of smut. You are then faced with options! Choose one, or both, depending on your preference.
> 
> **Chapter 2: "...and I'll show you the way," features a much softer scene, full, enthusiastic consent and a tender, smitten Ben Solo. 
> 
> **Chapter 3: "...and I'll lead you astray," is the Red Door™ and leads straight to Kylo Renporer, who happens to be a merciless teacher. Slight dub-con, mostly due to fear factor.
> 
> I should also note that both options include glove kink, praise kink, vaginal fingering and biting. Enjoy your own brand of deviancy and may the Reylo smut be with you. Always. 💋

* * *

Rey knew nothing of passion, or hadn’t until she met him. 

She knew what it was to hold strong opinions, to be as unmovable as one of the marooned star destroyers that littered the Graveyard. She knew what it was to be livid with rage, consumed to the point where her vision went red and the need for violence was all that remained. But there were other words for those feelings, and she’d discovered that being impassioned wasn’t the same thing.

True passion, she now knew. It had hinted in his eyes as they ascended to meet his master, quickly doused by the somber dread and sense of duty that had emanated from him in those charged moments. But after he’d chosen her over Snoke, after they’d joined their powers to face mortal peril and emerged victoriously...how he’d looked at her _ then. _

There in the dismantled throne room, amongst the shiny carapaces of fallen praetorians, he had withheld nothing, unleashing the raw fire of his passion for her. A sight, _ a feeling _ now seared into her memory, branded there in stark relief where it would live undiminished until the day she died – his magnificent body alive with adrenaline, dark eyes burning like the embers that fell all around. He had offered her his powerful, leather-sheathed hand and whispered _ please_. 

A tide of molten yearning had surged through her veins in reply, spreading, infecting her with the need to know what this feeling meant. To taste of his hazard and learn the repercussions. 

Such a swift awakening it was, and utterly terrifying in its suddenness. Much as he’d repressed his own slip of desire in the lift, she had squished her own under the weight of duty, unwilling to acknowledge it as the lives of her friends snuffed out beyond the transparisteel window. The tears that rose were real, and denying him (and herself) an audience with her true feelings had been easy.

That had been _ then_.

But now, buffered by the passage of time and separated by untold star systems, every night was an opportunity to re-examine those feelings. To safely play with different scenarios, to imagine a host of different ways she could have responded and humor the idea of outcomes decidedly more...passionate.

And revisit those feelings, she did.

_ Often_.

* * *

_ How DARE she?! _

Kylo seethed behind the blindfold, his body host to the roiling anger that was his constant companion since childhood. It sizzled and snapped, a living thing that lent him laser-sharp focus as he navigated two very different situations._ How DARE she dream of him that way? _ He pivoted backward, twirling his saber in a tight arc that caught the laser aimed at his right flank. The spherical training droid darted low, releasing a short volley of laser fire that fanned across the training floor. _ Did she know who the kriff she was dealing with? _ He leaped into the air, snarling as he swept his blade in a downward arc that rebounded the fire aimed at his knees. _ The things he’d do if he EVER got his hands on her… _There was a screech of metal and a thump as the droid hit the floor. 

“Karking HELL!” he roared, more irate about his current conundrum than the latest training droid casualty. He wrinkled his nose as the acrid smell of burning wiring filled the training room, tearing off his blindfold and flinging it to the mat with a forceful slap. He thrust a hand through jet-dark locks, pushing them from his eyes as he deactivated his saber. Distraction wasn’t working; he merely went through the motions while continuing to think of her and this infernal one-sided problem.

He ground his teeth together, frustrated with his inability to fend off this new phenomenon. Their Force bond had been an agonizing tie, burdened as he was with the knowledge of her rejection. Finding the strength to prevent the bridging of their conscious had been like turning a corner. He could still feel her presence and the gentle tug of the thread that connected them, but to be able to decide when and if he saw her made all the difference. Things had been evening out for him, his life regulated in manners of his own choosing. 

_ And now this, her, *them*. _

Another shared intimacy, visions of what could have been dangled enticingly before him, out of reach.

_ Damn the Resistance! Damn them all to the darkest depths of a sarlacc pit! _She might have taken his hand if not for them, might have changed the narrative of his story, of theirs, of that of the whole galaxy… 

Distantly, he realized his fists were clenched tight, the physical manifestation of his constant emotional upheaval. He forced himself to relax, uncurling his hands with a soft creak of leather. Lifting them, he stared down at his open palms with narrowed eyes. _ Something about his gloved hands fixated her… _ In her dreams, she focused on them near-obsessively, and he couldn’t imagine why. For all of his perceptiveness and the myriad of casual encounters he’d had over the years, he’d never picked up on anything similar from the opposite sex. _ Huh_. 

Dropping his hands, he scowled at his robe, tearing it from its hook and donning it like it had wronged him personally. He stomped all the way from the training room to his private quarters, still stewing in a dark cloud of thought. 

  
  
***

How was it possible? How was he privy to these dreams of hers? Was she privy to his? He frowned, bristling at the thought. When he did dream, it was usually unpleasant memories of the past or the crushing weight of present reality – nightmares or close relatives of them. 

Hers were _ very _ different, and all of them featured _ him_. They transmitted from whatever timezone she was in, interrupting him in all sorts of inconvenient situations. He was forced to make good use of his designation as Supreme Leader, excusing himself without explanation to search out a private space. There he would watch, enmired in a wild internal war as the reel of her fantasies played out for him. 

Her visions were surreal; a gauzy landscape of longing and fulfillment. His scathing frustrations were reduced to a distant buzz as he observed how gentle his dream-self was with her – uncharacteristically patient as she ran her hands lightly over his physique, touching, testing him. This version of him allowed her every whim, a phantom lover that was definitely a contrivance of her imagination.

Her dreams only grew bolder, deepening his torment as they gained a keen edge of eroticism. She had it bad for his gloved touch, and he gathered that it had to do with the look as much as the feel of them. Her moments of fixation held him captive, heart thumping in its cage as he took in the stark contrast of his sheathed hands skimming over her bare, tan-lined skin. Rey loved it, all stuttered breaths and soft moans, reduced to a willing supplicant as she tracked the movement of his gloved hands. 

One thing was certain. His gloved hands would be far from gentle if EVER he got them on her. He’d throttle her for this, regardless of the fact that he was positive she didn’t know her dreams were transmitting.

Rey didn’t have an ounce of minx in her. Her body was pure as the driven snow, a fact he’d gleaned during his clumsy interrogation on Starkiller. Her shyness with the opposite sex was illustrated by her reaction to his bare chest during the bridging of their Force connection. She had averted her eyes, clearly flustered as she stammered for him to clothe himself. Her discomfort fascinated him, and he’d pressed her, drawing close enough to see the lovely flush to her cheeks and taking a perverse pleasure in it. 

And then there was their fateful ascent in the turbolift – the first time they were together in the flesh and utterly alone. He knew her body language was unconscious, but it hadn’t lied. She had drawn near enough to kiss, gazing so innocently up at him through her lashes. 

How his pulse had raced when her direct gaze had wandered down from his own, lingering on his lips for several unforgettable moments. Her mind was unguarded, and he’d wanted so badly to bring the lift to a grinding halt and answer the question that sat at the forefront of her thoughts – to lower his mouth those scant inches and _show_ her what his kiss would feel like. 

For all their differences, her inexperience in one matter was shared; he’d never savored true intimacy – the rich, vibrant feeling woven of mutual respect and a deep desire to please the other. No, his practice had been defined by anonymous exchanges of pleasure, given and taken without any strings attached or hope of reconnection. Though he knew his way around a woman’s pleasure-points, he was green as Naboo’s summer grass when it came to meaningful intimacy. He had never found another worthy of exploring that possibility, and even if he had, his apprenticeship under Snoke wouldn’t have born it.

He loathed to admit it, even to himself, but Rey’s innocence captivated even as it needled him. She who had never once tangled with anyone, a bastion of light and the sole hope for her precious Resistance – caving to the rampant attraction between them. Choosing _him_, her arch-enemy to fulfill her fantasies with. Her lips, free of the kiss of former lovers, aching for him. The smooth limbs of her lithe body, unaware of the earthly delights, smarting for the whisper of his glove. Her mind, strong and willful enough to resist his years of training, dreaming longingly of him. 

It was pure temptation wrapped around the highest flattery and drizzled with a reduction of what should have been destiny. 

_ Could have been, should have been. _

Kylo gnashed his teeth. Innocent, she may be, but she and her infernal dreams were nothing but a capricious, insufferable, unconscionable tease.

_ This isn’t going to go the way you think. _Her memory, spoken in Luke’s voice. He’d gleaned the thought from her mind when he’d received her travel pod aboard the Supremacy, her eyes darting nervously to the binders held by his escort. 

It turned out that Luke had prophesied true on both of their accounts, but that didn’t matter anymore. The ink had dried on the past. What mattered was the present, and presently, she was tormenting him. 

_ It wouldn’t stand_. One way or another, he would _ find a way _ to retaliate.

  
***

The opportunity presented itself in a way completely unanticipated.

_ Kylo_. 

Her voice echoed through his mind; a summons. Every muscle in his body ceased to move as he became a tall, dark statue in a busy corridor. The personnel around him froze for a split second as well, their fear palpable as they averted their eyes and quickly filed past him on their business. 

_ Kylo Ren_. 

Did she _ dare…? _ His eyes widened as she uncloaked her presence, a muscle in his jaw jumping as her proximity registered. She was _ HERE_. Aboard his ship. At once, his Force sensitivity released unseen tendrils, feeling amongst the life forms present for other infiltrators, but only she was apparent. Satisfied for the moment being, he withdrew his mind probe, squaring his shoulders as all that power settled back inside him, saturating every muscle and filling every cell. Her exact location branded itself in his mind like a target, and he locked in on it.

Such shockingly bad decision-making, coming here. Alone, in person. _ At dinner time. _Why she came was of no importance. That she was physically within his grasp was all that mattered.

He turned on his heel and bowled through the Star Destroyer, his mindset growing blacker as he traced her near-blinding signature down through the midsection to the lower recreation deck. With a grim sort of anticipation, he entered the interspecies bar, not needing to scan the ranks of alien operatives to locate her. 

The second he crossed the threshold, the leisurely atmosphere changed, all chatter plummeting into yawning silence. He stopped just inside the door, his eyes locked on the helmeted bounty hunter who lounged against the far wall. _ Unbe-karking-lievable_. Her willowy figure was a dead giveaway, even beneath the mismatched leather armor she wore, and her languid pose made him see stars.

He ground his teeth as he stared her down, livid at her...bold infiltration of his ship.

Rather than demean himself by cutting through the rabble, he remained rooted in place, pointing tersely at her as he barked a command into the ringing silence. “You – bounty hunter. With me, _ now_.” His voice lowered ominously. “Or the consequences will be immediate,” he added, pointedly brushing his hand over his holstered saber.

The crowd parted instantly, every bargoer keen on getting out of his line of fire. Through the cleared-out path she came, shoulders straight and head infuriatingly high beneath her concealing helmet. As if she were the one wronged. His blood simmered and frothed with fury and something even hotter. 

_ Alone_, his remaining sanity insisted. _ Just get her alone, then decide what punishment fits the crime. _

She paused, looking up at him through her helmet’s narrow vision scanner. He returned her attention with a wrathful stare. “You’re braver than I thought, coming here like this,” he said coldly. His hand roughly seized her upper arm. “You’re going to regret this,” he hissed, spinning on his heel and pulling her along after him. It was only then that he felt the slight tremble of her body, so fine he might’ve imagined it. 

“Let me go—“ she snapped, her voice unrecognizable through the scrambler of her helmet. 

He turned on her abruptly and shoved her up against the lit panel at her back. A group of TIE pilots filed past, stepping a little faster in their haste to flee what appeared to be a scene of impending violence. 

He communicated with her telepathically, his voice an explosive clap of thunder. _ You little FOOL! I don’t know what moon madness possessed you to come here, but it doesn’t matter now! Each and every armed officer on this ship would shoot to kill if they knew it was YOU under that paltry disguise, so you’d karking better play the part! _

With a sharp yank, he moved her along before him, keeping her slender arm trapped within the vise of his hand. As he maneuvered her through the maze of the _ Finalizer_, it occurred that she was being rather cooperative, given his furious demeanor and rough treatment. Reaching out, he tested the make of her emotion and found her distinctly annoyed and a little scared. But under her primary feelings, he perceived the distant shimmer of anticipation, like a river of gold flowing far beneath her surface. 

He tightened his already-bruising grip, ignoring the robotic “Ow!” that emitted from her mouthpiece. If she was a glutton for punishment, so be it. The punishment was on the rise, all the same.

Reaching his quarters at long last, he took a dark delight in slamming her up against the door panel, her helmeted head falling back against his shoulder with a mechanized grunt of discomfort. He leaned his weight into her, sandwiching her petite frame for a moment as he took his time with the door sensor, which he really could have opened with the Force, had he wanted to. 

A patrol of four Stormtroopers marched by, halting at the sight of their Lord manhandling a petite, masked bounty hunter at the threshold of his personal quarters. The patrol lead spoke, clearly unsure of whether the offer of service was proper but too afraid to ignore the strange altercation. “My lord. May we offer assistance with this scum?” 

The dark look Kylo shot over his shoulder was sign enough, but the Huttese expletive he roared had them shuffling backward several seconds too late. He reached for them, felt the rising wall of their panic freeze as their minds were overwhelmed by the throttle of his Force surge. “You saw nothing out of place here,” he instructed, his voice an impatient growl. “Continue on your circuit.” 

Kylo’s quarters opened with a pneumatic hiss and he pushed Rey through, barely registering the repeat of his command as the patrol moved along. 

The doors weren’t yet closed and he was ripping the helmet from her head even as she hit him with her pent-up itch to retaliate, shoving him away with a Force-enhanced push.

He stared at her revealed face, all bright hazel eyes and mussed hair. His ears roared with the deafening cacophony of high emotion, all slowly exceeded by the resurgence of his outrage. 

“You didn’t have to be so damn rough, _ Supreme Leader, _” she spat, keeping her distance as she inched warily away from the wall, putting open space at her back.

He remained in place, ignoring her reproach entirely. “I don’t know _ what _ possessed you to come here –alone–” he glanced at her hip and then to the quarterstaff strapped at her back, “–unarmed–” his eyes narrowed as a feral smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. “-so _ unsafe. _” He let the last word trail off menacingly, tracking her movements with a dark, meaningful gaze.

The apprehension he’d detected earlier grew as her eyes widened. She blinked twice, rapidly. It was blood in the water, and he began to stalk her, inexorably drawn closer.

Her hand shot out, not to direct a Force attack, but in a placating gesture. “Kylo, wait. I came here to talk,” she said, stepping in time with him as they circled one another. 

“You still have that ability,” he murmured silkily, “use it while you can.”

She responded to his intimidation with a sharp glare, brandishing her quarterstaff and holding it parallel to the floor, more of a protective gesture than a threat. Even so, he could see she was determined to stay levelheaded. _ Absolutely unacceptable_. 

“Listen,” she entreated, “please, I--”

“You couldn’t fix the saber, could you?” he interrupted, eyeing her quarterstaff with a sneer.

Her face remained composed as she fought the urge to respond in anger. He couldn’t allow it, not with the weeks of torment he’d endured. She needed to pay – there was no way around it, especially not now, with her here in the flesh.

“Let’s even the playing field then,” he growled, unclipping his saber and tossing it aside. He flexed his fingers aggressively. “Go on then, I’m unarmed. Strike me. Now, with all you’ve got.”

“I won’t, she insisted, finally gifting him the barest hint of panic. “That is _ not _ why I came!” 

_ So stubborn. _ He smiled grimly. “You’re going to fight me one way or another, _ scavenger. _ I _ will _ retaliate for all you’ve seen fit to put me through.”

Suddenly she relaxed, her limbs going limp as some realization came over her, an acceptance of the situation that he hadn’t expected. Her gaze held him, unwavering and direct. “Is that a threat, or a promise?” 

He couldn’t process the words but_ her tone _ – low, breathless. _ Brash. _Like dry kindling to a blaze.

Every muscle was alive with tension as he leaned toward her. “Come a little closer, and _ find out.” _

Her lips parted as her pupils expanded, drinking in the conflagration before her.

Whether from fear or arousal, he cared not. Kylo seized the moment, kicking the staff from her fingers and closing their distance in a swift glide. A grim sort of gratification flooded through him as he seized the column of her throat and spun her up against the wall. She was unexpectedly docile, putting up no resistance at all. How delicate she was, her neck fitting easily within the span of his palm. 

Holding her tight, he loosed a blur of rapid-fire images, too fast to track, but just enough that she recognized them – the heated entanglements of her dreams. _ Flashes of flushed, bitten lips. The sound of her own moans. The wicked play of leather-clad fingers dancing over bare skin. _

Her eyes grew wet as understanding dawned. “That’s right, Rey,” he hissed, closing in on her so that their faces were only inches apart. “I know _ everything_. All of your dreams, your fantasies of me, of _ us _ – _ mine_.” 

He could feel her mind racing as she processed the shock, her pulse speeding further beneath the press of his fingers. But under her panic, he detected it again – the stir of warm, languid anticipation.

She drew in a labored breath. “How did you—" she stopped, her lips parting as if reconsidering...then she began again.

“Be gentle with me,” she pleaded, her face earnest.

* * *


	2. ...And I'll Show You the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OPTION 1: BEN SOLO IN WOLF'S CLOTHING**
> 
> Welcome to the LiteSide, where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts (except for the nip of Ben’s teeth, which, if we’re being honest, is prob the BEST source of pain ever). Hopefully, my take on PuppydogBen™ satisfies. I’ve read him softer in other fics, but I tried to honor the man in my the lead-in chapter and stay true to the dichotomy of his temperament. 
> 
> Onward for the softer version of sexy schooling, dispatched with the gentle caress of black leather gloves.

* * *

_ “Be gentle with me,” she pleaded, her face earnest. _

In the haze of his fury, the only two forms of retribution he’d envisioned were fighting or fucking, and he would’ve been equally happy with either. He’d wanted to devour her whole, to bend her ruthlessly until she broke, a sobbing, begging mess beneath him. To leave a mark on her skin for every wrong she’d ever done him..._ but those four little words… _

Drawing back a little, he considered her with a clearer mind.

Her fingers skimmed the fine-grained leather that sheathed his wrist, caressing him lightly. Not struggling, not trying to escape his hold. Just touching the hand that held her life in its grasp. 

Against him, her body was soft and pliant and so petite. He’d have to lift her high against the wall if he were to… 

She stared up at him, the clear hazel of her eyes nearly eclipsed.

He relaxed his hand, the subtle creak of leather magnified in the thick silence. Holding her loosely, he tested the waters of her embrace of him, dipping down to press a ghostly kiss upon her lips. Her eyelids fluttered and she exhaled haltingly, fighting for breath despite his relaxed hold.

_ More exquisite than anything, ever. _

A strange gratification took over, easing the tension from his muscles as he puzzled this turn of events. _ She wanted this, him_. Standing still amidst the remnants of his abandoned fury, he devised a whole new reprisal. 

“You say you don’t need a teacher, but just look at all the ways you _ beg _ for a lesson,” he scolded lightly, his hand sliding down to splay like a dark necklace about her clavicle. His pointer finger stroked up the side of her neck, and she leaned into the touch, gazing up at him through her lashes. _ How open she was, all barriers lowered. _ He suppressed an exhilarated shiver.

“I’ll be gentle with you for as long as you wish, but first, you must say it.” 

“Say you want me to touch you,” he added huskily, observing her even as he skimmed the surface of her thoughts. She was a delightful mess of dazed arousal and nerves, though beneath it all he detected one very genuine concern that had nothing to do with what they might or might not do together. 

Her reply was unhesitating. “I want you to touch me.” A lovely pink blossomed in her cheeks as she came clean. “You seem to know that I’ve, uh...I’ve thought about it—you, that is—and, I want to know...but, I–I’m afraid you might, you…” 

  
  


_ How flustered she was_. His inner darkness reveled as she fumbled with her explanation. “Please, say it, Rey,” he said evenly.

Her flighty stare finally alighted on his face and lingered, her energy reaching out for him. He took her up on the connection she sought, gazing deep into her being, locking onto the earnest desperation she so plainly displayed. 

“Don’t use it against me—as a weapon,” she blurted. “_ Please_. Don’t use it to hurt the people I’ve come to call friends. What we do...let it stay between us, and _ only _ us.”

He was still for a beat, unmoving as he turned her request over in his thoughts. Staring down on her expressive face, he inhaled. In flowed a surging tide of some unnamable, unprecedented thing. His brows rose and he blinked as he identified it:_ the need to protect_. How she could do this to him, with but a look and handful of sincerely-spoken words, after all he’d endured at her hands—he’d never know. 

He didn’t think or even hesitate as the vow tumbled from him, as natural as his earlier ire. “Here and now, Rey. I’ve never been anything but honest with you, and you have my word.” 

A thrill skated up his spine, tugging at his solar plexus. This girl, his _ enemy— _with all her power and unfulfilled desire— was making a pact with him. Unthinkingly, he tucked an errant wisp of hair behind her ear, assuring her with both the gesture and the energy behind it. “It stays between us.” 

Her relief was instant, pouring out to puddle forgotten at her feet. That immediate trust was not something he took for granted; the lack of subterfuge between them was incredibly refreshing––a breath of air after the stifling years of Snoke’s manipulative abuse.

“Thank you,” she murmured, the lines of worry on her brow relaxing. Almost at once, he felt uncertainty rush in to fill the void left by her earlier concern. _ Of course. She didn’t know what was coming. _It took all his strength not to exalt this turn of events. He wished he could take this moment and bottle it—preserve it for the unrivaled vintage it was—keep it to take indulgent, little sips from throughout his years.

“So innocent,” he marveled, raising his other hand to frame her upturned face in a cradle of black leather. Reaching out with his mind, he brushed against hers and took the lead. “Connect with me,” he commanded quietly. “So I can feel if you like what I’m doing.”

It wasn’t hard to read the insecurity as she stared up at him. She looked half a child, tremulous as she surveyed the uncharted waters of physical intimacy. Then she was opening, forging their mind link in the ultimate show of faith. 

Warmth slipped over him. “You once wondered what it felt like—” he said, staring into her eyes and projecting the memory of her unspoken question as they’d ascended in the turbolift. He felt her weaken against him as he revealed that, even then, _ he’d known. _

“It starts like this,” he murmured, lowering his mouth to brush softly over hers. He could feel how her mind blanked, all awareness distilling into the web of nerves beneath her skin. It pleased him in a way he could never have foreseen, gifting him the fortitude to make this initiation a slow affair. He mouthed at the plush softness of her, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth, testing the delicious give when he pressed lightly. 

His gloved hands stroked her face and throat, insidious whispers of leather against skin. At his first slow lick at the seam of her mouth, she whimpered, high and pleading. The sound rippled through him, lapping exultantly at his edges. _I know baby, it’s so sensitive. _

A sigh of assent and her arms slipped around his ribcage, holding tight as she bravely parted her mouth for him. The heat, the wet of her mouth—_his being inside her—_was sweeter than any victory, more addictive than the purest spice. Somehow he kept his promise, gently breaking her in with ponderous kisses that allowed her to breathe. She responded to his languid approach and slowly gained the confidence to reciprocate, making appreciative little sounds as she shyly stroked his tongue with her own. 

The moments his mind surfaced from the wet slide of her mouth, his thoughts repeated in a stupified refrain; he simply couldn’t believe that this was happening, that he had _ Rey _ pressed up against him, warm and alive and karking _ real —_sucking ever-so-gently at his mouth. He groaned a deep rumble and felt her shiver at the sound, their embrace deepening as the stir of passion between them intensified. Her lips were thoroughly flushed when he broke the kiss and pulled back to examine her. His hands itched to stray but remained in place—cupping her jaw, tracing the fine line of her throat, gliding lightly down her cheeks. 

On impulse, she turned her head and caught an errant finger between her teeth. He watched, mesmerized as she bit at the pad of his gloved thumb. His vision sharpened as her lips slid over him, distractingly pink against the black leather. “Keep doing that,” he instructed gruffly, turning her head a little and pushing back the curtain of her unbound hair. 

He pressed her with light, cloud-like kisses before sealing his mouth over the sensitive skin below her ear and sucking at it. The muffled sound of her drawn-out moan was a reward in itself, the sharp bite of her teeth a bonus. He moved lower and refrained from responding in-kind, trying to keep it tame..._ for the time being. _

Capturing a mouthful of her skin, he alternated between laving it with his tongue and drawing at it until he achieved a wicked shade of red. Her body squirmed against his, hands knotting in his clothes with growing desperation. The quality of her arousal translated through the bond, heady and rich and blinding. So good he forgot himself, his teeth sinking into the muscle that bridged her neck and shoulder. 

She released his thumb, her body jolting with electric pleasure. “Ahh—_Ben! _” 

The luscious sound of her cry, of his given name spoken _ like that—from her, _ had his cock weeping. He was sure there was a wet spot where his tip strained unhappily in its prison, but if he were a betting man... _ she too endured a similar affliction. _

“I need more of your skin, Rey.” He tugged at the loose pieces of her bounty hunter disguise. “Please—take these off?” 

She locked stares with him, her eyes almost haunted. The quality of her emotion was a profound mix of desire and vulnerability that he couldn’t help but address. _ Don’t be afraid. I’m going to take such good care of you, sweetheart. We’ll stop whenever you say. _

Her eyelids dipped a little in reply and she tipped her chin up, gazing steadily at him as she placed both hands on his triceps. Gently but firmly, she guided him a step back, positioning him where he could see her actions more fully. Then, without looking away, she began to undress. Article after article piled at her feet, slowly revealing the skin of he’d seen in her dreams. 

Somehow, she was even more glorious than he remembered, the hardened muscle of her limbs sculpted into graceful, willowy curves. Her pert, rounded breasts were balanced with a proportionate flare of hips, both benefiting from the dip of a very-trim waist. And she sported tan lines, a ghostly imprint of the clothes that she’d worn when he first met her on Takodana.

He stared at the exquisite creature who so bravely stood before him— he, the Supreme Leader and one of the most notorious, feared men in the galaxy— she, hemmed in against the wall behind her and wearing nothing but a flimsy pair of tiny, white shorts. 

His eyes swam suspiciously as he absorbed the dynamic between them. They’d been through so much together, a lifetime of struggle and angst in the short time they’d known each other. It was nothing short of incredible that they should end up here, facing one another in such a raw, trusting context. _ Not half an hour before, he’d been ready to flay her, one way or another, and now…? _

He blinked to clear his vision and shook his head. “Beautiful,” he whispered, “you’re _ so _beautiful.”

She smiled coyly, fidgeting with her hands as she drank in his open adoration. “Now you,” she prompted, watching him with poorly-veiled interest.

He followed her example, silent as he removed his boots and straightened, releasing his cloak and unwinding his cowl. Setting them aside, he shrugged out of his quilted black tunic, baring his chest to the quiet intake of her breath. 

“Stop,” she commanded, halting him as he reached back to unclip the leather straps that connected his armguards. “Like that,” she said softly, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. 

He nodded, assenting to her wishes. She wasn’t ready for all of him, and, considering what he knew of her, it was perfectly understandable. “The armguards and pants stay on,” he murmured, closing the distance to where she stood.

“And these.” She reached for his gloved hands, lacing her fingers through his to form a lattice of dark leather and fair skin. “These stay.”

His amusement flared down the bond, a dusky amber. “As you wish,” he replied, his voice smooth as vine-silk. He bent low to speak near her ear, letting his breath feather over sensitive skin, trapping his warmth in the curtain of her hair. “But you must tell me,” he murmured, still holding hands with her in a relaxed manner, “what is it about my gloves, Rey?”

She shivered, her skin pebbling, whether from his words or the light brush of their bare chests, he didn’t know. 

He shifted back several inches so he could see her face. “Your dreams—” he unwound his fingers from hers and began to stroke over the pale skin of her inner wrists, moving slowly up her forearms. “They feature my hands—my gloved hands—_so prominently,_ and I must know. What is it about them that draws you?” 

She silently tracked his movement, lips parted as she observed his progress. Her eyes flashed up to his hastily, and she looked nearly apologetic for a split-second before gluing back on the progress of his hands, which now crested her biceps. “You—you look so...authoratative...when you wear them, and I, it just—” she panted the words, fumbling to stay coherent as his gloved fingers whispered over the front of her shoulders, skimming her pectoral muscles, tracing the sumptuous outer curve of her breasts. “It’s hard to explain!” she warbled, disarmed by his touch.

He took pity on her, hiding his smile as he stopped with the teasing and gathered her close. “Shhh. It’s okay. You can tell me when the time is right.” He moved the moment into the past with a shower of kisses, tracing her jaw so that her head fell aside for him.

With that, he swept her off her feet and into his arms. She squeaked delightfully, her arms looping instinctively about his neck, clinging to him in the most alluring manner. 

“You shouldn’t have to bear your weight upon two legs while we play,” he rumbled, carrying her through the receiving chamber and into his sleeping area. As he walked, she stared at his bare chest, her hands toying with the black leather straps that connected his armguards. Such a novel thing it was, and he couldn’t resist: he pressed a little deeper into her mind and caught the trailing end of her thought: “..._ so big...everything about him…” _

A surge of pride suffused him, though he knew it was all vanity. He couldn’t help his size any more than she could affect hers. _ But still. _ To know she thought of him like that was habit-forming, and if she liked the build of his body, it was only to his neverending advantage.

Bending down, he set her to perch on the edge of the bed, its height just tall enough that her toes brushed the polished floor. He stepped back and paused, gazing at the sight she made against the black backdrop of his linens. Rey, so beautiful as she looked up at him with indescribable want. His arch-enemy—she who had all but broken him with her rejection, raising her lovely arms and holding them out in a silent plea for him to come nearer. He blinked, struggling with a sense of the surreal, but yes; all of this, _ it was indeed happening_.

A slight frown formed on her lips as he stalled. _ Such a pretty pout. _ He felt his hardened length respond to the enticing sight, aching for an introduction. 

“Damn it, Ben. If you don’t stop gawking and get down here...” she trailed off warningly. 

It amused him to see how feisty she was, even in this exceedingly vulnerable state. _ Naked. In his bed. Locked in here with him. _ His smile was clandestine as he glided forward to capture her jaw in a gloved hand. 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” he said, softly stroking her cheek, wandering over her lips. “I promised retaliation for those wicked dreams of yours, and I _ will _have my revenge.” His voice was mild, tender even, and she closed her eyes and sighed, placing more stock in his tone than his words. 

“Now be a good girl...and _ spread your legs for me_.”

Her eyelids flew open at that, nervousness sending sparks down the bond. He smirked, lightly, placing a hand on each of her thighs as he sank into a crouch. He watched her pensive stare switch from his face to where his fingers splayed above her knees and back again. 

His own gaze never wavered as he began to touch her, gloved fingers sliding to her outer thighs and up to her hips. She broke eye contact to stare at his hands, large enough to break her... caressing so gently. 

He could feel her struggle as she remained transfixed, unable to look away from the sight of her skin slowly engulfed by black leather, so buttery and soft. 

The breath left her in a soft sigh as, with the air of one jumping blindly from a high place, she parted her thighs for him. 

“Such a good girl,” he praised, coaxing her wider to make room for himself. 

A near-tangible fear tinged her arousal and she turned her head aside as he eased his torso between her legs, as if she hadn’t the courage to look at what he might do. Rey’s wild fluctuations of valor intrigued him—she could seem so young and susceptible, while at other times, she appeared godlike in all her fierce determination. The range of her humanity only made him admire her all the more, her complexity both refreshing and familiar. 

“Shhh, hey,” he soothed, resting a hand on her waist while capturing her cheek with the other. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Leaning into her, he turned her head to meet his kiss, cradling her in place. Her lips were warm and plush, and he moved against them worshipfully, intent on distilling courage back into her through tenderness. 

When she’d begun to reciprocate, he allowed his hands began to wander, easily spanning the width of her back with his splayed hands. His hunger got the best of him and he deepened the kiss, toying with her tongue and biting softly at her lips. Her moan was heartfelt, and the scent of her arousal wafted enticingly between them, a heady musk that he wanted to drown in. 

Pulling back, he fixed her with a burning gaze and gripped her ribcage in both hands, his thumbs resting just beneath the lush rounds of her breasts. “Just look at how you fit in my hands,” he marveled, squeezing gently to punctuate his statement. “How can something this delicate be so strong?” He licked his lips, feeling the irregular rise and fall of her chest, savoring the delirious quality of her energy. It would appear that she liked being reminded of the difference in their size, and_ oh_, if only she knew.

He hummed secretively as he closed the distance, placing a chaste kiss above her navel. Then another, and over again, a click higher. His thumbs began to trace the lower curve of her breasts as he continued to press soft kisses up between the valley of her breasts. His fingers strayed higher, and as his lips reached the base of her throat, his hands swallowed the firm mounds of her breasts with a whisper of leather. 

He brushed his thumbs over the dusky peaks of her nipples and she arched into his palms as though shocked. “Ben!” 

“Hush, I’m here_,_” he soothed, reversing the motion and keeping his touch light, wishing fervently that his gloves were off so he might feel the texture of those delectable puckered buds. He pressed his mouth to the junction of her neck and shoulder with a hungry groan, drawing at her skin, laving her suggestively as he stroked her nipples. She clung to him, her hands tense as she squirmed in the most delightful way, sleek thighs tightening at his sides. 

Her head lolled forward, and he perceived her inebriation as she watched the movements of his gloved hands, her mind practically tripping over itself as he fulfilled her dreams. He spoke directly to her mind, his mouth continuing in its crusade to debilitate her. _ Tell me, Rey… now that you know the difference... how does it compare? _

Her voice was staggered, breathy. “I can’t begin, I—” she broke off as he sank his teeth into her muscle, crying out inarticulately. “Mmmh—_Ben!—_

He swallowed a pained groan as his balls tightened with a dull ache that spiked through his core. What he wouldn’t give to lay her back and thrust deep into her, to linger in stillness and kiss her until she became wild with the need to move. 

Instead, he continued to fondle her breasts, admiring their subtle weight, so easily swallowed within his dark grasp. She’d keen in alarm when he bit her, sinking her nails deep into whatever muscle they were closest to, anchoring herself in him as she weathered the storm of pleasure and pain. 

The possessive side of him couldn’t help but love to mark her, and the harder he sucked and bit, the more desperate she became, withing against him as the intensity overcame her. Her voice was cracked when she cried out, hoarse from all her ragged breathing. “Ben! Please—! Oh _ please. _” 

He could feel how disorienting the height of her arousal was, frightening in its ferocity. She was cast on a sea of red desire, unmoored and entirely at his mercy. 

He released her bruised shoulder from his attentions, hiding a victorious smile in the cloak of her hair. He’d taken his time getting her here, but even with his strategy in place, a man in his position only had so much patience. “I need more of you, Rey,” he rumbled, licking playfully at a lovebite. His hands slid around her back, bracing her shoulder blades. “_Now _.” 

Abruptly, he ducked low and licked a stripe up her breast, flicking her nipple on the pass. She made a strangled noise, and he paused only to flash her a quick look that said she was in for more of that before diving in for another taste. Distantly, he heard her blubbering wordlessly, but his attention was wholly focused on the banquet before him, which he all but dined upon. Their connection was so strong that his own nipples felt a phantom tingle, the electric pulses of his deep, suckling kisses shared through the bond. 

The revelatory sound of her cries laced the air, a lavish chorus that drove him on. He alternated between each perfect breast, drawing her nipples deep into his mouth, lingering as he bathed in her reaction. Her initial shock gentled as he continued to nurse her, and it wasn’t long before she’d embraced the sensation. He feasted on her softness, fingering a nipple with the tip of his tongue before drawing at it tenderly, humming as she ran her hands through his hair. She showered him with compliments that were stilted by her choppy breaths, murmuring about how incredible he felt, how she couldn’t believe he was doing this to her, about how badly she’d wanted him. 

Her winded voice and whispered nothings fanned his blaze and he groaned, a deep rumble of need that vibrated through his whole being, moving down through his chest and torso. His cock strained at its own dimensions, impossibly hard between his thighs. He leaned his weight into her, guiding her back to lay upon the bed. 

“Rey,” he purred, gazing down at the picture she made. “No one should ever have the audacity to look as appetizing you do...and not be food.” He smiled mischievously as he began creeping over her, arching a little to brush his nipples against her breasts. Drawing level with her flushed face, he pinned her with a dark stare and let the full brunt of his hunger roll over her. “I could devour you slow, take my time with it…” 

She swallowed, delightfully on-edge

“...but first we have a little matter to attend to.” With a smooth motion, he settled his weight next to her, propping himself on one elbow. Her eyes followed him, fluttering when he leaned over and captured her in a lazy kiss. He provoked her with his tongue, sliding about hers in a sultry dance that left her moaning, her thighs rubbing together as she sought more friction. He reached up to touch her, sliding his hand over her sternum to caress her throat. When her need drove her to clutch at fistfuls of his hair, he disengaged and lifted his head to watch the movements of his hand, projecting them into her mind in real-time.

First, the sight of her throat, enclosed so easily within his grasp. The way his hand slid down her chest, swallowing half of it easily, dark fingers drifting with a suggestive sigh. She moaned, plaintive as his massive palm eclipsed her navel, rotating his gloved hand fingers-down. He paused when the pads of his fingertips skimmed lightly over the plush curve of her sex, cupping her as if she were a fragile thing that might break. 

Glancing up, he met her wild stare and felt something in his chest flop bonelessly; her eyes were huge, their clear hazel blown to black with desire. Flushed, pink lips, swollen from his kisses. Chestnut brows drawn together in a parody of pain. 

He felt his own vision respond as he began to apply pressure, massaging the padded plush softness of her sex. Her mouth fell open and she gasped his name, scrabbling to grab fistfuls of his bed linens. His fingers slipped and he smirked, narrowing his eyes knowingly as he traced over the slickness that soaked through her undergarment. 

“Reyyy,” he whispered, almost warningly. 

Her eyes met his, startled and desperate and so glazed.

“Are you going to let me inside?”

“Yes!” Her assent was immediate, bursting from her as if pressurized. She tossed her head back, eyes closing in bliss as her hips mimicked the undulating motions of his hand, her gorgeous, peaked breasts outthrust. _ Kriff, she was beautiful. _ He dipped his head to capture one in his mouth, humming a bass rumble against it. “That’s my good girl,” he mumbled, worrying her nipple with his teeth, leaving her skin wet and flushed. 

He could feel the heat exuding from her body, near feverish with arousal. It permeated his glove, and he ached to feel the texture of her skin. If all went accordingly, he’d award himself the opportunity soon. Pulling back to gaze down on her face again, he paused with his ministrations and slid his hand up her hip and around her waist, rolling her onto her side to face him. 

She offered no resistance, blinking up at him in a way that made his heart swell. The specter of his lust – the desire to pin her down and fuck her well and truly – was no match for that look, so open and vulnerable. He raised his eyebrows as she reached down to grasp his hand, clasping it in her own. Guilelessly, she raised it up to eye level between them, frankly examining the stain on his fingertips. 

Holding his gloved hand between them, her eyes met his. “You’ve seen my dreams. I don’t know how, but you have.”

He nodded, enrapt as every cell in his body hummed in attunement. 

Her tone solidified, gaining a hard edge. “But—_Ben_. Do you know?—Do you have _ any idea _ how _ wet _ I’ve awoken to each and every one? And all of it—_wasted—_until _ now. _” 

And holding his gaze unblinkingly, her pink tongue lashed up his pointer finger, sampling the mingled taste of leather and her own arousal.

His mind blanked, all sanity laid to ruin, and he blurted the first thing that came into his lust-addled mind. “You-you’ve never d-done this before…?!” He knew it was stupid— of _ course _ she hadn’t, but her energy in that moment was so assured, so seductive and rich, it trounced his logic. 

She paused with her investigation to smile coquettishly over his fingers. “Only every night...with _ you_.” 

He felt it––the distinct internal snap of restraint as the id of his consciousness hijacked all remaining morality. 

His nostrils flared like that of an animal as the air around them shimmered, warping with the spike of his intensity. Curling his hand into a fist, he watched her eyes widen as the Force tingled against her skin. He twitched his wrist and she gave a startled yelp, her body jerking as the filmy undergarment that was the final barrier between them tore apart. 

Her hand shot out to brace against his chest and she blinked rapidly, her seductive airs vanishing like a fleet to lightspeed. 

Their power balance resettled as he claimed her in a rough kiss, devouring her mouth as if she too might disappear any moment. She gamely met his offensive, tangling her hands in the leather straps of his armguards even as her head fell back, baring her throat.

His lips found her ear and nibbled lightly. “You should have come to me sooner,” he purred, “we could’ve been doing this every night for _ months_.” 

Her eyes— so glorious and dark— slipped closed as she took the hit, breath flying from her lungs at the thought. His hand alighted on her side, passing over her ribs in a sinister splay of leather-clad fingers. 

He continued projecting the sight of his progress into her thoughts, making sure that she saw _ everything_, regardless of whether her eyes remained open. She clung weakly to his chest as her mind floundered in a warm, golden nebula of bliss. It expanded outward, engulfing him in a hedonistic chant that threatened to swamp his self-control. 

Down, down his hand slid, darkness engulfing the light. He crested the lush swell of her hip and glided down her exterior thigh, crept around her knee and back up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Halfway to his goal, his fingers closed around her sculpted muscle, drawing her thigh up and open. Providing him the access he sought.

She moaned softly, her knee bending loosely as he positioned her. He licked his lips, savoring the pitch of her tension, so fetching and raw. Looking down, he beheld the delicate, pink folds between her thighs. She was soaking wet, and _ all for him _—just like she’d said. A wave of pure, distilled hunger rolled through him and his cock jumped spastically. 

“Perfect,” he whispered, unaware he’d spoken aloud. More resentful of his gloves than he’d ever thought possible, he swiped a finger up through her inner lips, marveling at how her cunt resembled the perfect hybrid of fruit and flower. She jolted with a soft cry, beset by the sight he projected and the climactic feel of his touch in that most sensitive place. 

His mouth watered and he was forced to swallow. “Kriff, Rey,” he croaked, stroking back the way he’d come, swirling his finger in the glossy pool at her entrance. When he was thoroughly soaked, he traced back up to her hidden pearl, rolling it back and forth in a lazy repetition, sinking a canine into his lower lip as he fought the urge to dive between her thighs and suck at her nectar. 

Continuing with his play, he shot a short glare in her direction. “Do you have any idea how tempting you are?”

She was beyond words and could only moan plaintively as she watched the sight of her clit eclipsed by the press of dark fingertips. 

Leaning down, he satisfied his oral fixation elsewhere, latching his mouth to a peaked nipple. His finger wandered back to her opening, dipping incrementally as he prepared to try her. Her sex looked so kriffing dainty, the sight ousing a conflicting mix of hunger and concern. He continued to suckle and she whined loudly, hips bucking up in the most impatient way. Smiling at her reactions, he bit down, reveling in her sharp gasp as he licked the startling pain away. 

In between sharp, erratic breaths and pained moans of unmet need, he got what he wanted.

Her voice, broken and raw with emotion. “Don’t tease me––_ don’t tease_…” 

With a last, forceful draw, he released her nipple and met her teary eyes. How they shone, the very picture of suffering. Staring down on her expression, it occurred that he may never tire of retaliation, particularly when dealing with _ her. _

The look he gave her was soft, as was the kiss he brushed over her lips. “Very well, then,” he murmured, breaking their gaze to look down again, making sure she saw _ everything_. 

A charged pulse zipped through his groin as he slid a single finger into her. She pulled in a staggering gasp, eyes rolling back she watched her own glossy, pink flesh penetrated by jet-black leather. He, too, was devastated by the sight, her snug channel taking his advance like a dream.

Her fevered heat permeated the thin barrier separating their skin, and he groaned in want. “Oh _ Rey— _” he slurred, dragging his fingertip along the ridges of her upper wall as he withdrew partway and thrust smoothly back in. She rewarded him with a warbling cry as he rubbed at that magic spot within her, working her with short, indolent pulses. 

The blinding pleasure she felt was known to him, but he simply couldn’t resist. “How does it feel,” he asked, craving to hear her say it.

The words tumbled from her, clipped and breathy. “Ben!—it’s so–kriffing–_good, _ I —_ohhh!” _ She broke off as he thrust a little harder, lips parted as she tried to reconcile the debilitating sights and sensations. “More—give me more–– _ please. _”

Licking his lips, he straightened his middle finger and added it, dipping shallowly at first, mind floundering at the tight stretch of her channel and the knowledge that he was the first to do this to her. Her _ only. _

He cursed silently as his eyes slipped closed for a moment, just feeling the snug heat around his fingers. _ She was so kriffing small against him. _ He let the thought bleed over the bond, well aware of how she enjoyed the comparison. His eyes flew open to the sound of his name mumbled in a plea, and he obliged, pistoning in and out of her, the motion filling his chambers with suggestively wet sounds. 

Her writhing was exquisite, and he hungered for more. He rotated his wrist so that he could curl his fingers against her upper wall and locked them in place. “Ride me, Rey. Ride my fingers. Take it how you like it.”

Without opening her eyes, her hands crept between her thighs and closed around his. She moaned his name, her voice lilting as she began to guide him. Her clumsy motions quickly smoothed into a rhythm, hips rising to meet the tool he’d fashioned of his gloved hand.

He felt high, adrift as he watched her hands guide his leather-clad fingers in and out. He could sense how the reel of imagery he supplied fed her motions, how she wallowed in the gratification of experiencing her most sordid dreams in the flesh.

As if compelled, he smoothly sat up and positioned himself in a kneel alongside her hip, keeping his hand limber for her use. Her eyes opened and she glanced over. 

“Don’t stop, Rey,” he murmured, freeing his agonized cock with his opposite hand. Her gaze traveled down, mouth falling open with a gasp as she caught sight of the heavy length in his hand, his head shiny with precum.

She froze, dilated eyes locked on the way he’d begun to stroke himself. “Stars, Ben,” she breathed, enrapt as he began to stroke himself. Her hips responded as she began working herself on his fingers again, staring all the while. 

It was unexpected, the arousal he felt having her gaze zeroed in on his dick. Her eyes were bright and so dark, the quality of her fascination innocent but still so hungry for him. Pleasure washed over him and he groaned, another trickle of arousal dripping from his engorged head. 

“Does this turn you on, sweetheart?” he asked in a low, throaty growl. His brows drew together as he flooded her mind with the salacious feel of thrusting into a vise, of the soft brush of supple leather over velvety skin. “Do you like to watch me stroke myself to the sight of you?”—_ fucking yourself so nicely on my fingers. _

Her mind reeled as his dirty talk registered, her hands weakening their hold on his wrist. He took over the movement with a roguish smirk, drunk on the heady honor of breaking her in—_ in all the many ways. _ She was so sweet as her pleasure ratcheted to dangerous levels, thighs beginning to shiver as her channel cinched on his leather-clad fingers. He found himself obeying the tug of her body, stroking harder as he too careened along the edge of his own peak. 

“I can feel you tightening, Rey,” he purred, the swell of her climax sweeping him up, helpless as a leaf caught in a gale-force storm. “Chase it, that’s a good girl–-” 

In the end, it was the way she whimpered his name that triggered him. “_ Ben... _” So soft and supplicant as she fell helplessly into ecstasy, taking him with her. 

He tipped back his head, eyes sliding shut to the tune of her cries. The crystalline feeling of built-up bliss shattered, fragmenting exquisitely through his groin. At the same time, her own rapture ricocheted through him, pushing the intimate nature of their bond to untold heights. He could feel how she convulsed in time with the creamy jets of cum that fountained from his cock, her pleasure a mirror of his own.

As the world canted around them, he became aware of her name, falling from his lips like a slurred prayer. Still, he stroked her languidly while milking the warm slurry from his cock, coaxing the final, shivering pulses from them both. He slowed to a standstill, his eyes warm as he admired the sight of her glorious body, so pale amidst the snarl of black bedding.

Looking down, he bit his lip, eyeing his mess before flashing her a somewhat sheepish smile. “How did that feel, beautiful?” he murmured, pumping her one last time before withdrawing his fingers to the sound of her gasp. “Did it satisfy your craving?”

“You were made to teach me these things,” she said sagely, rubbing her thighs together in languid contentment.

He blinked at the certainty in her quiet tone.

“I knew when the dreams began, and in the way they persevered. I think I knew before, even if it was just instinctive. Only, our history was...complicated. The time was all wrong, and I wasn’t ready.” 

She smiled, melting him with her own unique amalgam of guileless _ and _ seductive. “Your touch was everything I’d dreamed, only better, richer, more fulfilling. And as you know, I’ve visualized it _ often _.”

“How incredibly fortunate for me that you have,” he said lowly. Warm relaxation wafted from her being, and she gazed up at him with love-stoned eyes, basking in the afterglow of her climax.

Bending over, he kissed her, awkwardly holding his hands behind him in an effort to spare her his gooey touch. Straightening, he raised his gloves for her inspection, looking from one to the other with a sardonic smile. “Look at how much more elegant your cum is, Rey,” he mused, “sleek and clean and inviting.” He shook his head, tugging them off and dropping them over the edge of the bed. 

“Hmm, I’m not so sure,” she murmured, rolling up onto all fours with a sultry pout. “I wouldn’t know…” 

Every muscle—no, every _ cell _—in his body froze as she leveled her face with his half-hard cock. Then she made eye contact, holding him hostage as her pink tongue licked a swath of thick, white cum from the tip of his dick. She licked her lips experimentally, sampling his flavor with a kittenish smile that made him see stars. 

He remained statue-like but for the tic in his jaw, mind reeling. Staring down at her, he said the only thing he could. “That’s it. You’re never leaving this room.” He flipped her lightly onto her back, savoring her short yelp. “And neither am I.” His eyes twinkled as he pounced, all worries about keeping her clean utterly forgotten. She struggled against him, giggling all the while, and he found that he had no issue with using his superior size and strength to subdue her. 

“Oh no,” he lectured grimly, sliding her higher on his bed, “you’re done. You should have thought it through before coming here like this. Now we’re both stuck in my personal quarters. They’ll never see or hear from us again,” he stated casually, ignoring her playful swats as he folded her into his arms. 

Her arms ceased fighting and she favored him with a glittering smile. “Who could’ve known my mission to subdue the Supreme Leader of the First Order would be so wildly successful?” 

He arched his brows and she laughed, her gaiety refracting through him like scattered light. How novel a sound it was, rare unto pain. _ When was the last time he’d earned laughter like that, so pure and joyous? So ridiculously addictive? _

A pang of distilled longing echoed through him and she quieted, growing serious as she registered the poignancy of his emotion. He said nothing, just gazing down at her as the hard edges of his reality blurred. It was she who cupped his face, craning her neck to kiss his mouth with a familiarity that felt more natural and comforting than any home he’d ever known.

“You might be onto something,” he mumbled, dipping between her lips to gently plunder her mouth. "If you're here to subdue me, let's begin negotiations..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. ...And I'll Lead You Astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OPTION 2: KYLO RENPORER**
> 
> Welcome to the Dark Side, fellow Munsters! 😈 What follows is the Kylo Ren option of Choose-Your-Own-Smutventure. Expect things to be a little rougher, a little darker, and a whole lot naughtier. This option is best summed up as a three-point lesson on how best to lose your virginity. Features the requisite deflowering, praise kink, med Dom/sub, power imbalance, improper use of the Force, and heavy glove kink throughout. 
> 
> Here's the thing--it got a little _soft_ at the ending. Well, don't look at me! It is most def Kylo's fault; he simply couldn't keep up with his own game. I *may* add a third option and try to go all gansta. I'll base it on the number of subscriptions that roll in. If this is something you'd like, be sure to subscribe and I'll write it. Requests are welcome too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this fic is not sequential! The only mandatory chapter is the base chapter (Take My Hand...) You may then select your smut outcome. _Of course, I certainly won't fault you if you read them both_. 😉

* * *

**Take My Hand...And I’ll Lead You Astray**

  
  


_ “Be gentle with me,” she pleaded, her face earnest. _

The impossibility of her words took him aback. “Be..._ gentle? _ ...with _ you _?” he repeated, barely above a whisper. Disbelief and something far more dangerous tainted the air between them. He fought the urge to squeeze her tighter as she swallowed nervously beneath his hand.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears...and all he wanted to do was break her further. 

He closed the distance and leaned in as if to kiss her, speaking so that each word buffeted her lips— a warm puff she felt as well as heard. “Your audacity never fails to astound,” he rasped, leaning against her so that she’d feel the erection concealed in his robes. He saw it the instant she registered his arousal, hazel eyes darkening as her lips parted to gasp in surprise. 

_ No. No breath for you. _He crushed her mouth under his own, swallowing her moan. 

His kiss was punishment, a storm of lips and teeth and tongue that she folded under, her jaw slackening as she let him do as he would. How sweet her mouth was—lips firm and lush, her tongue timidly stroking him back. 

_ And all of her—completely innocent and untouched. _His ache to despoil her grew alongside his lust, and inspiration struck. 

He conjured an explicit fantasy of his own and forced it into her mind, kissing her ruthlessly all the while. Her surprise reverberated between them as the vision branded itself behind her closed eyelids, carnal and riveting--- _ she knelt before where he stood, a willing supplicant. His gloved hands were splayed, fingers disappearing into her hair as he held her in place. Her head was tilted back, and his hips flexed sinuously to meet her mouth. Softly-crooned encouragements rained around her as he worked his dick between her lips in a long, wet slide. _

Through the scalding image, he heard Rey’s high, pleading moan in the present—felt the hum of her voice beneath his gloved hand—but he didn’t stop, letting the vision play out so she could see, so she could_ feel _ \--- _ the way her neck bulged to accommodate his length, which appeared to lodge all the way down into the base of her slender throat. His dream-self groaned in pleasure, gazing fondly down at her. “My sweet little virgin girl,” he praised, so gentle as he overwhelmed her. “I’m going to come in you so deep, you won’t even need to swallow.” Tears of exertion slipped down her flushed cheeks as she took all of him, the first crystalline drops of her own arousal dripping between her thighs. _

She tore away from his mouth, wild-eyed as he released her from the wicked vision. Her surroundings settled and she pulled in a much-needed lungful of air, focusing on him with a stunned look. “Stars, that’s _ filthy _,” she gasped, less accusing than he would’ve liked. 

“You have your fantasies, I have mine,” he drawled. “But, please. Tell me…how does it feel to be provoked by the lust of another? To be subjected so helplessly?” The velvety timbre of his voice dropped, devolving from casual to threatening. “Months now, Rey. At all times of the day and night cycle. I’ve endured _ months _ of torment at your hands… and now you’ve strayed into the den of the very beast you’ve starved.”

“You’re upset,” she whispered, trying for a conciliatory tone. “I understand why, now, but please—hear me when I say I didn’t know you were privy to my… to my dreams.”

His eyes scanned her for falsehoods, reading the energy between flesh and bone. She was sincere but it assuaged very little, merely confirming what he already suspected. Her lips were an alarming scarlet, near to bleeding from the bruising kiss he had given her. 

“Please, let me speak,” she entreated, her delicate hands still lightly holding his wrist, fingers idly stroking the smooth leather.

He stared unblinkingly, allowing himself a moment to mull her unexpected compliance. It was clear that he wouldn’t be able to goad her into a fight, and stripping her down and taking her by force would fall short of the retribution he sought. 

His gaze flickered from her lips to her teary eyes as he felt for the distinct, golden thread of excitement that imbued her energy. It remained undiminished in the wake of his brutality, giving him pause. 

“Why did you come here,” he rasped, disliking how the victory of the moment felt unfairly distributed.

“I-I want you to teach me.” Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. “Please,” she added.

He glared at her. _ Surely it was a trick. Some ploy to get him to return to the light. _His eyes narrowed, studying her and finding only candidness. 

“Is that so?” At once he released her throat, stepping back and watching her gasp as she caught her breath. After a moment, he turned and strolled to the wet bar, buying a moment to think as he retrieved a bottle of Corellian whiskey and poured himself a glass. Turning around, he fixed her with a blunt stare and took a sip, settling his body into a casual lean.

“Show me,” he commanded softly. “Show me _ exactly _ what it is you’re here to learn.” 

Across the room from him, Rey squared her shoulders, trying to ignore the bright flares of nervous excitement he could feel coursing through her. Her face was earnest as she attempted to appeal to him. “I don’t know how, but you already know about my dreams. They, ah, explain much of what I want to know, but—” 

She halted mid-sentence, blushing furiously as he shook his head, tsking. A parsec later, her eyes widened as she felt the phantom press of a gloved finger over her lips. 

He smiled faintly. “You mistake words for deeds. I said, _ show me.” _

She closed her mouth and her energy changed, gaining a raw quality— as if her very being had been stripped to the bone. “Very well,” she murmured. 

Taking a deep breath, she reached up and began to undo the leather ties at her throat. 

Kylo became a statue, drink frozen in his hand, utterly forgotten as she began to unveil her body. She moved with steady, purposeful grace, not bothering to tease him as the many layers of her disguise fell one by one to her feet. 

He tried to remain cool as the improbable spectacle unfolded. It was...difficult, given the unsaid admission that accompanied the act, the temptation she so knowingly offered. 

When finally she stood wearing only a white breast band and tiny pair of matching shorts, she straightened to her full height and made eye contact. Raw need reflected back at him, the culmination of months of unmet desire. 

He inhaled, nostrils flaring as he sampled the alluring mix of her fear and excitement. All who might have chanced upon the Supreme Leader in this exact moment would have been cowed, stripped of all but nerves in the heat of his predatory stare.

She was the exception, always. Without missing a beat, she padded lightly on bare feet to stand before him, an arm's reach away. 

Beneath the erotic veneer, the act was an admirable show of trust, disarming in its simplicity. _ Disarming in its aim. _ He was immensely tempted to reward rather than punish, but perhaps he could alchemize the two. What had she said to him earlier? Something about a promise _ and _ a threat? 

She stood just a pace away, gift-wrapped in nearly nothing. The submissive quality that clung to her was not lost on him, and his cock throbbed plaintively in response. 

He saw it when her eyes flickered to the glass in his hands, lingering. She wordlessly accepted when he offered it, quickly knocking back a bracing swallow. _ Correllian courage, _he thought, repressing a smirk when she hissed at the burn.

He should’ve been satisfied by the evidence; she’d flown into enemy airspace, infiltrated his ship, submitted to him and bared herself in a show of unadulterated need, and all because she _ wanted him _ … but _ still _.

“This is no Force connection, Rey,” he warned. “You know that anything I do to you here happens _ for real.” _

She glanced up from where she’d been frowning at the puce-colored spirit. “I know,” she whispered, her clear eyes studying him. “I trust you.”

A quick flash of annoyance seared through him. “You shouldn’t,” he snapped, plucking the glass from her fingers and setting it aside. “Your trust is unfounded, and I’ve given no assurances on my conduct.” He made to illustrate, claiming her chin in a gloved hand, tilting it up appraisingly as his gravelly tone evened out. “Rather the _ opposite _.”

Turning her jaw aside, he lightly traced the path of her jugular, plying her mind with the sight of his leather-clad finger running over her bare skin. 

Her eyelids grew heavy as she registered the vision, lips parting in a sigh. In that moment, desire won out and he decided to try her resolve.

He continued to meander over her sternum and down through the valley of her breasts, hooking his finger in the gauzy wrap that protected her from his sight. There, he paused, letting the moment stretch as she wondered…

With a quick surge of the Force, he tore it in two.

Her gasp was startled and he savored the quick spike of anxiety. “If you want me to touch you,” he purred sensually, “you should be bare.”

Rey made no move to cover herself, allowing him to drink the sight of her in. She was positively _ edible, _ just as he’d seen in her dreams. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned, creamy skin tipped with dusky, tan nipples. They sat high upon the taper of her rib cage, lush and untouched and all but _ begging _ for a tasting. 

He smiled secretively, composing his discipline.

“From the very first, it’s always been so _ personal _ with you,” he said softly. “I penetrate your mind, you eject me and overwhelm my defenses. I attack you, you carve your mark upon me. We clash as enemies, and the Force unites us in an unbreakable bond.”

Gently, he stroked his thumbs over the puckered little buds, suddenly pinching both. Her body jolted and she gasped. “Don’t think for one second that my teaching you the ways of pleasure will be anything less than what it’s always been—_ intensely, painfully personal.” _

She blinked up at him, exhaling her held breath as he caressed the pain away. He regarded her carefully, drinking in the sight of her standing near naked in his chambers. “Do you still want it?” he asked, gently tracing the sensitive area to the sides of her breasts. 

The leather of his gloves whispered over her skin in the silence, and she nodded decisively. “Yes.”

He smiled down at her, the dark excitement within him ratcheting higher. “There are only two rules. One: My role is to teach, and your role is to experience. I’ll decide what the lesson should be, and when you’ve had enough. Do you agree to this?” 

Her emotions warred within her for a moment as she considered his words, then she nodded her assent. 

His eyes glowed with predatory light. “Very good,” he said softly. “Two: You refer to me as either Kylo or Master—and nothing else. Do you understand?”

Again, she nodded, gazing up at him through the sweep of her lashes. “Yes, Master,” she murmured, trying out the name. “I do.”

Pleasure flared through him like molten gold, heady and rich. Impulsively, he pulled her into his arms. “Then we have an agreement,” he murmured, lowering his head to sweep her into a dizzying kiss. He surged against her, over her, into her, and the exchange grew larger than the sum of their physical embrace. 

Amidst the crush of lips and liquid stroke of tongues, light and dark melded as the bond reverberated magnetically, struck like a tuning fork by their acquiescence. Their sense of mutual belonging was staggering in its intricacy. He bowed before it like an areca tree in a storm-force gale, caving to his instinct and kissing her with wild abandon. 

She clung to him, falling back before his surge, her heart harmonizing with the beat of his own as she returned his embrace with equal passion.

He submerged more fully into uncharted territory, the light luring him as his sense of autonomy dwindled in his mind's eye. With a desperate yelp, he broke away, mind racing with the implications of what had very nearly happened. 

Her lovely eyes were at half-mast, blinking up at him in drowsy confusion, unaware of why he’d stopped. Even now, she remained largely naive of the power she held over him simply by _ being who she was _. For that, at least, he could be grateful.

He fought the tremble in his limbs as he pulled her close again, placing a kiss on her brow as he stared off over the top of her head. Going forward, he had to be more careful and restrain some small part of himself or be risk being subsumed in a utopia of balanced power. It was magnetic, a natural outcome that _ wanted _ to happen, that _ would _ happen should they— _ he _—cave to the rampant pull of their Force bond. 

Some instinctual part of him embraced the possibility, whispering that it was right and good, but the tactician in him railed against it. Perhaps one day, he’d be able to fully let go and allow for that bright, surreal possibility. 

But as his fingers flexed and the midnight leather of his gloves sang their dark song, he made up his mind yet again. _ Today wasn’t that day. _

His eyes glittered down at her, and he felt her muscles tighten as she detected the sea-change in him. 

Unfolding himself, he righted her and stepped aside, keeping one of her hands trapped lightly in his own. “Come,” he invited, plying her with a charming smile as he led her through a portal into his unlit sleeping chambers. “We’ll need a mirror,” he added, savoring her nervousness nearly as much as the sight jiggle of her breasts as she moved. 

He perceived her confusion as they passed the ‘fresher and his excessively large bed, coming to a halt before a blank wall. He smiled down at her, making a negligent gesture with his free hand. At once, the blank wall stirred, seamless panels sliding back to reveal a floor-to-ceiling transparisteel window.

She breathed out in surprise as the star-strewn blackness of space appeared. 

As she stood captivated, he drifted behind her. 

Rey’s posture stiffened the instant he departed her field of vision. She didn’t turn, quickly realizing she could see him perfectly, every minute detail of his sleeping quarters captured in the reflection. He stood more than a full head taller than her, the spread of his broad shoulders dwarfing her own. 

How sweet she looked standing before him, half a child, and so vulnerable in her state of undress. There was nothing child-like about her lithe curves, however, and her defenseless appearance was the ultimate deception. 

Even now, he could feel the latent power inside her, tracers of her trademark fierce will and determination drifting about like smoke. Her staggering strength only elevated the premise of her coming to him, the way she gave in to her natural curiosity and the lure of their attraction. 

As he watched her, Kylo felt his anticipation straining at the boundaries. Surely there was no greater enticement in all the galaxy than the liberties she’d so freely granted. He bit his lip, near delirious with want. 

Still, he continued to refrain from touching her, allowing her time to absorb the suggestive vision gazing back at them. _ His massive form, fully clothed. Her body, naked and delicate before him. _ Their figures standing amid the weighted silence, limned by the light at their back. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he murmured, purposely vague. 

She blinked to dispel the tension, tearing her eyes from him to scan the dazzling splay of the cosmos. In her moment of distraction, he turned his attention downwards, sweeping over the graceful line of her neck, just inches below him. “There will never come a day that I tire of gazing on its perfection,” he said, openly admiring her. 

She blinked, looking so lost already as his gloved hands appeared, creeping over her hips, insidious and dark against the pale fabric that was her last barrier. Her gaze locked on his progress as his hands slipped under the hem of her shorts and drew them down, kneeling behind her in an inky pool of raiment. She raised a foot, then a second as he freed her of the filmy garment, leaving her utterly bare. 

Her apprehension translated in the uneven rise and fall of her chest, and as he enclosed her calves in black leather of his palms, he thought he might be content to extend this torture all night. 

Gently, he caressed up the length of her legs, admiring their honed musculature and licking his lips as he caught the faint musky scent of her sex. _ She was already wet. _ The realization was like a bolt to the chest, winding him momentarily and leaving his heart knocking a little harder in its cage.

Slowly he stood to his full height and released her hips. She remained silent, apparently incapable of speech as he began to disrobe at her back, greedily absorbing her expression all the while. 

Her eyes were dark, luminous in the low light as she watched the spectacle behind her; first, his cowl and cloak, followed by his boots and tunic. When he straightened, his chest and torso were bare, his pale, well-sculpted muscle a stark contrast to the pitch-black arm guards and fitted pants that remained. 

She didn’t blink, utterly mesmerized until he closed the distance and slipped a gloved hand around her waist. “The dance starts like this,” he murmured, his tone velvety as he pulled her flush against his body. 

The sensation of skin-on-skin contact sent her breath flying from her lungs, more intimate than anything she’d ever experienced. She arched involuntarily as her back awoke to his touch.

A gravelly sound of pleasure rumbled through his chest as he steadied her. “I know,” he crooned softly, tracing a finger up her spine as she shivered. “The back is such a sensitive area...so many nerve endings...and you may rest assured, I’m going to acquaint myself with each and every one…”

His hands wandered around to her front, claiming her ribcage in a splay of black, sliding up over a lush breast and up to wrap loosely around her throat. Her breathing was labored, and he could feel the race of her pulse through the thin leather of his glove. His pointer finger caught beneath her jaw, straightening to tilt her head aside, and he lowered his head to inhale against her exposed neck. “Let’s begin, shall we?” Chills broke over her skin, and he couldn’t help but smile as her hands scrabbled at his thighs in search of an anchor. 

He licked her judiciously before opening his mouth to bite. She cried out as his lips formed a seal and began to suck at her skin, leisurely forming a bruise. Her body responded in an instinctive arch, but he disallowed it, jerking her back against him with a possessive yank. 

“There will be no one to see what I do to you tonight,” he growled against wet skin, biting a line down the side of her throat as she writhed futilely in his grasp. “No one to hear your moans as I light you up with pleasure…” He nipped the back of her neck again, relishing the charge he felt through the bond. “The stars are blind...the cosmos, heartless...” 

He unleashed his hands to explore her writhing body, massaging her breasts, roaming the curves of her hips and over the tops of her thighs. “But never you fear; every little gasp will be cherished, and even the smallest of your cries won’t go unappreciated.” 

He noticed how her head lolled bonelessly against his sternum, eyes closed as if she couldn’t bear to watch the scene unfold. _ Unacceptable. _

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided, pinching both nipples hard. She emitted a sensuous cry that went straight to his cock, her eyes flying wide as her body twitched. He could sense how startling she found the sensation, that piquant mix of pleasure and pain, and he addressed her mind directly, his voice understanding. _ You’ll grow to like it. _

She relaxed a little against him, reminded of their direct, emotional link and reassured that, although she sailed uncharted waters, he was aware of her thresholds.

“Head up and eyes open,” he ordered, his eyes fathomless as he stared at her through the glass. “Watch what I do to you, or I’ll bind you in place.”

“Y-yes, Master, I’ll watch,” she managed, her skin flushed and feverish beneath the thin, leather barrier. 

“Tell me, Rey,” he commanded, “tell me what it is with you and my gloves.” Her mouth fell open and she shrank back against him as he finally strayed between her thighs, parting the dark curls that hid her sex and pressing two fingers squarely over her swollen bud. _ “Ah-hh! _” was her only answer, knees going weak as she throbbed like a miniature heart beneath his circling fingers. 

Holding her waist lightly with his other hand, he allowed her to fold, guiding them both down to kneel on the polished, black marble. She stared at their reflection, looking so young in her uncertainty.

“Spread your thighs,” he breathed, commanding her with a gentleness that surprised even him. Perhaps that same tenderness resonated, for she didn’t hesitate but gingerly opened her knees, letting him pull her back onto his lap. He held her against him in a reverse straddle, repressing the urge to thrust as his cock nestled between her pert buttocks. “Now watch,” muttered, giving her earlobe a warning nip. 

Slowly, he parted his own knees, staring hard at her reflection as his movement opened her even wider. She let out a shaky moan, squeezing her eyes closed as the secret place between her thighs was revealed, her petals glistening and pink. Her head fell back against his shoulder, and she panted, utterly overwhelmed. He overlooked her disobedience a moment, transfixed as he was by the sight of her splayed open. _ Willingly _. 

“Stars, but you’re _ beautiful, _” he breathed, his own voice coming out shaky as her defenselessness bled across the bond. Their ability to share emotion in such an erotic context continued to floor him, and he savored the unlikely dichotomy of feeling sympathetic and yet wanting so badly to exacerbate things. 

Tearing his attention from her womanhood, he tutted softly and reached up to capture her jaw. “Eyes on me,” he said, guiding her back to watch their interaction. 

His hand slipped down to palm a breast, forearm keeping her back pressed tight against his torso. When his other hand returned to its work between her thighs, she slammed her head back against his pectoral, close to hyperventilating as he rolled her bud with increased pressure. 

He could tell it was hard for her to watch, and she struggled mightily with the desire to close her eyes. “You’re being such a good girl for me,” he praised, biting lightly at the tender lobe of her ear. She moaned in reply, her hips beginning to rise up to meet his fingers.

Her body squirmed against him as he continued his play, her muscles growing rigid as the tension built within her core, demanding an outlet. “Kylo, please! I, I c-_ can’t _—”

He smiled wickedly, gratified by the frantic way she uttered his name. “You _ can, _ and you _ will _.” 

His fingers continued to press between her thighs, slipping wetly against that little bundle of nerves. He could feel it when the build of coiled tension inside her reached its peak, and he pinched her nipple sharply while licking up the side of her neck. “Now, _ give it to me _.”

Before the words had quite passed his lips her body was bowing out from his lap, uncontainable as she tumbled over the cliff into spasms of blinding rapture. 

She cried out in the loveliest way, giving vent to the blinding sensations as she convulsed helplessly. The phantom throb of her orgasm shot through his groin in heady waves, and he rocked his hips in time against the springy softness of her ass. 

He murmured words of passion into her hair, greatly longing to pin her down and fuck her. 

Instead, he turned her head and captured her lips in a kiss. She felt disorientingly perfect, so liquid and warm and willing beneath him. She opened for him in a way that made him never want to resurface, her light seductive and irresistible. 

Again, it threatened the darkness he worked so hard to cultivate, and he found himself backpedaling to the peal of internal warning bells. 

_ Kissing her was dangerous. _

He pulled back, cradling her still as their lips parted with a dewy cling. Her eyes were wet, and he absorbed the veneration in their depths. “That was a good start,” he murmured. 

“A--a good _ start _?” she faltered, eyes widening comically. 

He smirked as he stroked a thumb over her lips. “Oh… did you think we were through?” he asked lightly, gripping her waist and hauling her to her feet with him.

“The next course requires a softer surface,” he said by way of explanation, dipping to sweep her off feet as he had on Takodana. 

The musky scent of her arousal grew amidst the recycled air of his chambers. He was close, so close to tasting her, and a muscle in his jaw twinged at the thought, causing his mouth to water in reply. His patience was waning— he could clearly feel his former objectivity deserting as the darkness in him threatened a mutiny. 

Setting her down to sit upon the edge of his bed, he bent down and wasted no time. She watched, her face a pleasing mask of alarm as he seized her thighs and yanked them wide. 

He sank confidently into the opening he’d created, first onto one knee then another, moving with a grim sort of finality. 

Both knees hit the floor and he continued the motion seamlessly, gloves sliding up to encircle her waist as he dipped his head to capture a nipple. 

The air fled her body with an exclamatory sound, stirring the hair on his head. She was delicate, so tender beneath his lips. He sucked at that little bud, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, toying with her while she whined and gasped. Her hands roamed over the flexible material of his armguards, performing an unconscious inventory of the corded muscles of his arms and shoulders. 

He waited until she’d relaxed against him, her hands settling to cradle his head as she embraced the feeling of being nursed. Only then did he part his mouth from her breasts, staring in satisfaction at how he’d left them, so flushed and wet. His gaze locked on her meaningfully, near able to see the living sparkle of arousal under her skin. _ I need to be inside you. _

Her eyes were misty, and she bit her lip. _ Do it. _

The final syllable of her consent hadn’t yet sounded in his head before he was guiding her backward. 

“Relax, beautiful,” he murmured, one hand supporting the back of her neck while the other parted her folds. The sequence was seamless; as she reclined, he penetrated her, his cock wild with jealousy as he slid two gloved fingers smoothly into her sheath. 

Her abdominals crunched reflexively as she cried aloud. The lilting sound was near as delicious as the breaching of her body, sending molten waves of lust lapping through his core. 

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the ceiling, lashes fluttering sweetly as her body twitched. 

“Steady, Rey,” he purred, the muscles of his supporting arm flexing as he held her in a semi-reclined position. He pressed the knuckles of his other hand flush against her groin, shaking them a little to remind her of exactly what was happening. 

She cried out again, venting her emotion as she sank clawed fingers into his forearms. Lost in a fog of bliss, he unthinkingly buried his face in the warm veil of her hair, breathing in her scent.

“Stars, Rey. You are _ so _ very tight,” he rumbled, emerging to lick a stripe up her cheek. “Kriffing _ perfect_.” 

Her sleek thighs spasmed as he withdrew in a slide of wet leather, wordless but for her long, drawn-out gasp for air. 

He paused, lingering at her entrance. “I’m going to deep-link you now,” he warned, stroking in shallow, little pulses. 

She whimpered, so soft he almost missed it. 

“Open your mind for me,” he commanded. “Let me give you what you came for.” 

Reaching out, he found her unlocked and open. It was easy as breathing to project his sight to her, and he forged the link before looking down the plane of her shaking body to watch. His first thrust was deliberately slow, sinking back into her and transmitting every detail of the look and feel of it. How deep her moan was, as if torn from the very bottom of her soul. 

“Mmmmmh, _ sweetheart_. This is going to take some work,” he murmured, the corner of his mouth curving deviously as he began stroking in and out of her, staring all the while at the give of her virginal flesh. He could tell she was dizzy, and it was like a drug. He lowered his lips to her ear, nuzzling her in drunken affection.

“What does that feel like, hmm? How does it measure up with your imaginings?” He pumped her as he spoke, withdrawing fully before riding the curve of her channel to its end, teasing her upper walls on the way out. “Can you see how good you look, hmm?” 

The sight he projected was scaldingly hot; his hand enormous against her, long, gloved fingers pumping in and out of shiny, pink flesh, the black leather emerging saturated. 

He purred throatily, feeling something churning to the surface within her. How she grappled with it, struggling with a deep-seated truth that sat at the precipice of revealing itself. 

He smiled, feeling perfectly devious as he relished her torment. “You should let me finger you like this,” he growled into her ear, punctuating each word with a thrust, “every—single—day.”

All at once her mental dam broke, unleashing a torrent of words. “Oh,_ Kylo_,” she sobbed brokenly, “you want to know how this compares, and I owe you the truth.” She paused, taking a labored breath before pushing forward. “It’s better than _ anything _ . I feel it when you touch me—the energetic power under your skin; and the gloves you wear—so black, like the way your eyes darken when you look at me. They’re so sleek and so kriffing _ tight _ , and—and they take something dangerous and make it look even _ more so, _ the way they sheath _ all--that--power _ —Maker! It _ burns _ me, and I--” 

Her voice cracked, raw and low as the truth continued to gush. “—I want your hands _ all over me _—crave it like nothing I’ve never known. It began with the tiniest spark of fascination and it’s only grown, become this monstrous thing that has consumed my waking dreams—” 

Tears shone in her eyes, and her face was flushed and so beautiful. Her words grew quiet as she trailed off. “From the very first time you touched me,” she said, so soft as she writhed on his stilled fingers, “—I’ve wanted this, wanted _ you _.”

Her confession rang through his mind like a bolt of lightening to a room full of detonite. He was as a statue, and she took her queue from his stillness, her breath ceasing as the slender ring of warmth in his eyes gave way to endless black. _ Dark as the wet leather sheathed within her_. 

His voice cut the tension, flowing over her like molten silk. “Is that_ so…? _” 

Softly, he released his hold on the back of her neck and slipped his fingers free, guiding her down to lie flat. He was silent as death as he pushed her thighs up and open, the only sound her whimper as he bound her with the Force. 

“Hush, my love.” Cool and collected. The eye of the storm that raged within him. 

He paused a beat, enjoying the sight as she lay frozen and spread before him. _ A banquet. _

A moment later she was serenading him, her emotion pure and musical as he locked his mouth over her honeyed cunt and began to devour her in earnest. Her shock was total as he worked her with deep, sucking kisses and ponderous strokes of his tongue. 

Her breath staggered like a drunk in her chest, unreliable as his room filled with the salacious sounds of his feasting and her inarticulate moans.

_ Cry all you like. There will be no mercy for you_. 

And with that shared thought, he reintroduced his fingers, adding a third. She humored him, caving to the intensity as the pitch of her cries spiraled higher. He hummed into her flesh, glutting himself on her scent and taste, the reality of being nose deep in her sweet cunt nearly enough to trigger his own orgasm. _ She was kriffing immaculate. _

Her body shook as she stared down in shock. His forearm flexing rhythmically between her thighs, his plush lips crushed over her swollen peak as he nursed with single-minded intent. 

Unable to toss her head back, her cries took on a desperate quality, sensual unto pain as she frantically fought his Force hold. 

His stare burned into hers, leaving her with no illusions. _ Mine, Rey. You are MINE_. 

He pressed a palm over the flat plane of her stomach and absolved his Force hold, watching with a hooded gaze as it happened in slow motion: _ her mouth forming an O of shock, neck arching back. Hips tipping forward, riding the winning thrust of his fingers. The glossy vise of her cunt, clenching over and over upon buttery black leather. The gush of pure arousal dripping down between his knuckles as she melted on his hand _ — he made sure she saw it _ all_.

When she found her voice and began to babble praises, he gentled his offense, restraining himself to delicate licking as she grew overly sensitive. 

He examined her swollen cunt with satisfaction, running his tongue up her petaled slit a final time before looking up. His breath caught at the look on her face; she gazed down on him with clear devotion, the kind that obliterated and reformed every fantasy he’d ever had. 

“Master,” she whispered, her voice soulful. 

Pure, unadulterated longing electrified his mind, hands sliding up to claim her waist. His lips kissed up over her pubic bone, arcing over the swell of her hip as he slowly, insistently rolled her over onto her front. 

She gasped softly as his teeth grazed up her spine, her back blanketed with his body heat. When the bulge of his cock pressed insistently against her backside, she arched with a soft gasp, head rising up off the bed.

He lowered his head until their cheeks aligned, turning to speak directly against her skin. “I’m going to immerse you,” he promised, watching her eyes as he rolled his hips against the cleft of her ass. He bit her jaw lightly, smirking when her eyes rolled back ever so slightly. “Consider tonight a crash course, sweetheart.” 

She made a plaintive sound, angling her hips to align her juicy center with the obscenely large bulge within his pants. _ Riding each thrust he gave her. Harmonizing with his movements. _If that wasn’t ready, he didn’t know what was.

“Mmmmm,” he rumbled, biting the back of her neck. Then, in her ear: “Get on your hands and knees, and crawl to the center of the bed. Slowly,” he added, sucking the taste of her from a finger as he stood. 

She rose onto all fours and shot him a heart-stopping stare, her eyes a provocative liquid topaz. The view of her shapely ass and the temptation between it had him stroking his massive erection as he fought to free himself. 

His cock sprang free and he palmed its heavy length as she began to crawl, not pausing until she reached the center. There she knelt, pale and lovely amidst all that black. Looking so serene as she waited for him.

His core had burned away, and all he contained now was a swirling pool of molten fire, spreading white-hot through the network of his veins. He moved sinuously, each limber muscle flexing as he too got down on all fours and stalked the flawless creature who had seen fit to come into his lair. 

As he neared, he made out the pulse that raced at her throat and smiled in anticipation. 

He knelt behind her, reaching up and winding a gloved hand into her hair, tightening it. 

Her lips parted as she awaited his move, and he paused a beat, sure that this was heaven… then he gave a gentle push and her head tipped back against his fist, utterly loose as her body bowed down in utter supplication. 

She settled with her breasts resting on the bed, hands alongside her head, hips up in the air. 

A shiver of pure lust ran through him. She was_ his_, and the power was more addictive than pure, uncut spice. 

He released her silky hair, feeding her the salacious sight as he traced the path of her spine with supple leather. His hands slid over her hips, engulfing them as he nudged her apart and positioned himself between her thighs.

His cock jutted straight out from the jet black fold of his pants, too heavy to point at the ceiling. She moaned lowly, no doubt reacting to the knee-shaking sight she was afforded through the bond: the wide head of his cock leveled with her slight opening, looking as if it would split her in two.

“Shh,” he murmured, smirking despite himself. “Don’t be afraid. Our bodies were made to fit.” 

His thumbs began to massage her hip muscles, distracting her as he guided his wet tip to the pool of heat at her center. Their juices mingled and they both groaned simultaneously, the Force energy around then snapping like a live wire.

That first meager dip felt like a kiss of liquid velvet. He shuddered, entranced by how her opening clung to him with a light suction when he retreated. 

“Oh, Rey,” he whispered hoarsely, dipping in a little bit deeper, submerging almost to the rim of his head. She moaned beneath him, so breathless already. He was sweating, muscles trembling with the effort it took to hold himself back, longing to fail.

And all at once, his reserves depleted. “Breath in with me,” he commanded, splaying his fingers over her hips as she complied, holding her steady. “Now exhale.” As the air left her, he rocked his hips forward in a steady thrust, burying his cock into her resistive opening. 

Rey jolted onto her hands as her body from the waist down quivered in shock. “Ah, _ Kylo! _” she cried sharply. He shuddered, gasping as he learned the sharp pinch of her hymen breaking, the visceral sensation of penetration, and the spine melting arousal of feeling him within her. 

In turn, she shared in his perception— felt how the muscles of her cunt hugged him, how she made him faint as he basked in her spasming heat. His pleasure diluted her pain, the two, lurid sensations cycling between them.

Kylo’s heart sang in victory as he stared down the arched back of his enemy. _ His equal in the light_. “My greatest _ love _…” The words ghosted from him as he tore the gloves from his hands, removing the final barrier to her skin. 

He caressed her lower back, circling around to press his other hand over her womb. He could feel her confusion as he began to hum, disregarding the physical as he concentrated on the place of her discomfort. He opened his armored heart and, for the first time in well over a decade, resurrected the healing ability he’d discarded as a weakness. 

She made a sound of surprise as warmth supplanted the deep ache. Her hips shifted within the cradle of his own— a small, experimental roll that returned him to his own body.

Her movement caused his cock to rub tantalizingly in the tight confines of her cunt, and he gasped, his dick throbbing. That tiny motion jolted him from the remove of the healing trance, and as he stared down at the pink flesh stretched wide around his girth, all sanity fled. 

“Hold on to something,” he heard himself growl, gripping her hips as he drew every inch of himself out, watching the ridge of his head emerge from those delicate folds… then he snapped his hips forward in a possessive thrust. 

She cried breathily into the dark of his chambers, her back arching. He did it again, sliding all the way out before reclaiming her with a punishing slap, as if trying to make up for his lapse into mercy. 

“You’re mine, Rey,” he grated, unable to resist naming what he did to her, needing to say it, _ to do it_, to have her in every way possible. “Inside and out,” he purred, words flowing into her mind like molten gold as he struck up a rhythm. “Your slick little pussy is _ mine _.”

He stared down, hypnotized by the spry bounce of her ass, the wet sounds his dick made as it parted her muscles— so sinfully tight, so impossibly luscious—and on top of it all, the revelatory awe that bled through their link as she experienced what it was to be_ fucked_. 

“Kriff, Rey,” he uttered, losing himself in the push of his cock into her, the suction of her sheath tight unto tears as he withdrew. 

All at once, the last spindly thread of his remaining restraint snapped. 

His mind melted with the knowledge that he was her first as he gave a final thrust, thighs shaking as untamable ecstasy arced through his shaft. Her name tumbled from him, a plea of devotion as rapture spasmed through his core, licking up his bones and sapping the strength from his muscles. He was distantly aware of the sweet sound of her panting as his seed fountained into her, bathing her with his essence. 

“Oh Rey, oh sweetheart,” he breathed, his strokes growing languid. Each forward thrust displaced a milky surge, and he watched through eyes drowsy with satisfaction as his seed overflowed from her sheath. 

Leaning over, he slid his hands around her waist and hugged her tightly. _ How her heart raced, his beautiful little Jedi. _

He kissed up the path of her spine and she collapsed lazily under him, causing his cock to slip free. The recycled air hit him, cold after the warm wet of her sheath. Her body was limp as he rolled her over and gathered her thighs around his hips, unwilling to part from her yet. 

She watched, smiling shyly, then gasping as he thrust back in and curled over her. “Well?” he murmured, cradling her head and dropping little, cloudlike kisses over her eyes, her brow, her cheeks. “What did you make of your first _ lesson _?”

“It was _ exquisite, _ and...maybe a little... _ messy, _” she said, wrinkling her nose as a surge of displaced cum washed over the curve of her ass cheek. 

His eyes sparkled and he laughed breathily. “It _ IS _ messy, and strange at first.” His stare grew sly. “Do you want more?” he purred, grinding incrementally, well aware that she hadn’t climaxed to the full extent of her body’s ability. 

Her hands tightened around his shoulders and she moaned his name, low and sensuous. 

His dick stiffened further, and she throbbed in response as their connection grew snug. “You know, it’s_ dangerous _ when you say it like that,” he breathed, pressing his groin against hers as he continued to grow, testing the fit of her body. 

She blinked up at him, tongue-tied. There was an earnest, pleading quality to her energy, something she needed. Reading her urgency, he eased up his hips. “Come, Rey,” he murmured, his voice gentle, “after what we’ve shared, you know you can tell me anything.

Her eyes were a fascinating mix of confident and uncertain, and somehow, it was all too familiar. _ Just another thing they shared. _He found himself swallowing a suspicious lump in his throat.

“You call me yours…” she said slowly, her golden stare searching his face, lingering on the scar she’d given him. “But tell me true; I need to hear you say it. _ Are you mine? _” 

His heart gave an answering thud and he broke into a crooked smile, looking like a boy caught at his own game. “How can you not know…?”

She hit his shoulder playfully then looked startled when the motion made his cock jostle, causing the muscles of her cunt to clench on it. 

The childlike quality faded from his expression, replaced by hunger and something far more profound. 

“From the very first time I saw you, Rey, and every parsec since.” His hands caressed her face, staring into her eyes, marveling that she was here with him, that their bodies were joined in a physical manifestation of their bond. 

The intimacy of it made his head spin and at once, the lust was back, distracting him, tainting his ability to think. There was only one way he could say it so she’d know how real his feeling for her was. Rather than speak aloud, he swept his lips over hers and sent the words into her mind. _ I’m yours. _

A long, soft sigh released from her, the alluring light of her Force signature blazing brighter as the truth rippled down the bond.

His fully-erect cock twitched and she made a delighted little noise, angling her hips up, wrapping her thighs over the back of his braced legs. He could feel that she smiled as he parted her lips. _ I’m yours. _ His tongue slid over hers as he gave his hips a smooth, sultry roll. _ Yours, my love. _

Her moan of abject ecstasy rippled through his mind and he gave himself up, his energy merging with hers as he fell into the kiss. His hips began to pump in a sensuous, steady cadence, each stroke sending a liquid ripple through their shared connection. Her body throbbed wildly, and she groaned, clinging urgently to him. 

The pure, vibrant need that she projected was impossible not to answer, and he slid his arms beneath her, pressing their chests together instinctively. 

Their hearts synced, beating as one as he filled her body, as she filled his soul. He lost the ability to tell where he ended and she began, and in that harmonized state, he tasted the flavor of utopia. _ Better yet, she tasted it too _. 

All reality whited out, eyes rolling back as the swirling nucleus of their combined energy became too much to contain. It exploded like a supernova, sending a shockwave out from their tangled bodies, rocking the Star Destroyer from its trajectory and triggering a host of alarms. 

When he came to his senses, Kylo looked up and quietly gasped.

About their entwined forms hung a translucent veil of shifting stardust, the remnants of their combined passion. Before his eyes, the immaterial particles twinkled and winked out, leaving them in awed silence.

He turned to stare down at Rey with the wide eyes of a child. What he said next came as naturally as eating, sleeping, breathing.

_ My heart. Nothing matters more than you _ . _ The First Order, the rebels, all of the galaxy be damned. Please, Rey. Come away with me… _

Her face was enchanting to look upon, a sun reflecting her answer back up at him. 

But what she said was,_ “Can we bring your gloves?” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know what it was you liked! I either thrive off of your response or droop around the house like a Bassett hound at the lack thereof. Water your fav writers (no matter what they write) and sow future works of the stuff you enjoy! Speaking from personal experience, I can assure that they'll love you for it. x


End file.
